


【战哥生贺】需要标题吗？

by Jueyi_slash



Category: Bjyx
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jueyi_slash/pseuds/Jueyi_slash





	【战哥生贺】需要标题吗？

【战哥生贺】需要标题吗？

高能注意。

纯属发泄请注意。

请勿当真请注意。

OOC 超多，都不知我自己在写什么。

没有18请回头是岸。

只有2261个字，文章不长但该长的很长请注意(什么?!)

说真的，没有18请回头是岸。

「战哥，我爱你。真的。」

当wyb缓缓进入那个温暖的身体里，他感觉胸腔内如犹炸裂般的柔情快把自己撕成碎片。

至今，没有一个人能让他如此珍惜，没有一个人能让他如此奋不顾身地去宣示主权。  
他只能全心全意的去爱他，那个在自己身边笑、在自己身边互相保护、那个同样珍惜自己的那个男人。

「嗯、崽崽……」

xz被wyb抱在怀里，双腿跨坐在他身上。wyb是跪坐着的姿势，但他妥妥让xz双腿开开第坐在自己身上。两人已是满身的滚烫汗珠，特别是本就汗腺较为发达的xz，裸身上都是水珠子让wyb快要抓不住他。

「哥、生日快乐、」

在他身体里感到心安，感到温暖。然而wyb没打算律动他的欲望，此刻光是满满的进入那个他的爱人他已心满意足。他抱着他，只希望xz疼痛的表情能再放松一点。  
wyb伸手把xz的头往自己靠，仰头亲吻那张绝世美颜。wyb希望xz能看他，看看他此刻眼神是不是最帅气、最性感。  
他知道xz喜欢自己这样吻他，用很男人、很a的方式亲吻他。wyb知道xz在床上的时候喜欢当小兔子，特别的萌软。

「战哥、看我。」

wyb摸着xz都是汗的后脑勺，噘着柔软的嘴唇不停的压着xz，又亲又咬的。

「嗯──」

小兔子哼了一声拱起背往wyb肩头钻，但原因不是因为那些绵密的细吻，而是因为他身体里那个欲望动了一下。满满的羞耻和激情让他自己的那一处兴奋地也跟着抖动。

「有感觉吗？哥？」

wyb的手不停的在他背后点火，时而捏着他的臀肉。感觉同样滚烫的身体每根神经都在跳动，他咬着xz的肩头锁骨。

「还痛吗？我快忍不住了──」

xz摇摇头，捧住男孩的脸，那双兔子红眼睛里都是水。他看着wyb的俊美脸蛋，只觉得自己像做梦一样，得到这个人的爱。  
他眨着眼，长长睫毛刷着，他亲着那男孩的鼻梁、眼帘、耳鬓──然后非常柔情的说

「肏我。」

wyb闷哼一声，抓实了xz的臀部，拉出了大半根后狠狠往上一顶。

「嗯！」

「啊啊──」

xz双臂抱紧了wyb的颈子，他仰头喊着片段的声音，尽可能放松了下半身让wyb的无比巨大可以顺利插入自己的洞里，穴口又缩又开，那硬挺的东西在他身体里来回摩擦，而且还次次有被顶到深处的感觉让xz被一波一波浪潮往上推。

「崽崽──崽崽──肏我呢──」

「嗯、不肏你肏谁、我就肏你一个，就爱你一个、嗯、」

wyb微微跪起让自己的腰可以前后摆动，但是他还是抱着xz。xz的双脚微微站在柔软的床铺上，所以基本上是微微蹲着被不停进入。wyb舔着他胸口两颗敏感的地方，湿润柱子不停在赛车手结实的小腹上来回摩擦。美丽的小兔子有时低头一看到那画面就又要湿一片，直到wyb的肚子上被他涂的水亮亮一片。

「哼──这姿势超爽的、啊──妈的、你好烫啊──」

wyb的公狗腰不停摆动，一收一顶的用xz的身体给自己套着爽度。当然他没忘记顾及爱人的舒适感，改用一手扶住xz的腰，另一大手到他两中间上下弄着他美丽的哥哥。

「啊，不行──嗯嗯──」

xz咬住嘴唇，隐忍前面后面带来的双重感受。男人当然还是肉柱被套弄更爽一些，但是xz早习惯wyb的进入，这阵子也懂得如何用后寻找高潮的感觉。

没想到wyb居然边套弄他边拿出了手机。

「你干什么──」

wyb缓缓顶着腰，让xz身上的柔软都坐在自己跨间。

「12点，发微博。」

「疑？等等──啊！wyb、」

他单手抱着他哥，没有松懈的继续摆腰，单手把刚刚已经准备好的讯息送出去，然后就把手机丢在一旁。

「爽吗？哥──你超湿的。」

wyb看着自己手掌心里的透明黏液，这xz只是因为快感而以就流了这么多出来，那要是自己把他肏到射了又不知是不是性感到炸了。

「战哥、我想把你弄到射出来，好不好？嗯！嗯！」

「诶、我──嗯！嗯！yb、」

「在呢、爽吗？」

xz满脸通红，因为激情也因为wyb的直白。他媚眼勾勾地看着满头都是汗水的wyb，那眼神、那饱满的嘴唇微张，舌尖还湿润的舔过。

「嗯──我想射、」

「好、我弄爽你让你射。」

他把xz的臀位调整一番，然后双手垂直拉着xz的臂膀，拱腰进入。

「嗯、嗯──哈──」

「顶到没？」

xz已经满脸通红，被顶到快说不出话来。美丽的脸庞上满满潮欲，咬着嘴唇让小痣更加凸显，眼里只看着wyb，而wyb也只看着他。他半蹲着让wyb由下往上攻击，自己看着下半身一览无遗，双腿里那硬物也跟着上下抖动。看着wyb色情又湿润的眼，那迷蒙又性感的双眼正用满满的爱看着自己，突然之间他一个感觉。

「啊──yb──」

一道浊白随着摆动在wyb小腹和胸口画下美丽弧线。wyb满意的看着被自己肏射出来的小兔子，见皱眉闭着双眼的哥哥仰头享受身体的几秒高潮余韵，那双小嘴微微张开喘息着，一粒一粒汗珠顺那美丽的下颚滑落。随后他放下了xz整个微微颤抖发软的身子在洁白的床上，帮他顺了顺额前的发丝。抬起心上人的大长腿用手肘穿过勾在身体的两侧，因为摆动而双腿晃动着。wyb汗湿的浏海贴在男孩脸上，侧脸轻轻咬着xz的膝头，没多让xz不舒服的快速韵律，一声一声肉与肉的撞击啪啪响着。

xz躺在那仰头看着他可爱的小朋友正一脸爽着进入自己，心中也是满满的舒服。wyb现在的表情要多性感有多性感，迷蒙的眼、微张的唇、一身白皙却结实的宽肩和胸腹──而且只有为了自己才会有那副神情。

「一博──」

Xz抬手示意他弯下身亲吻自己，xz用最后一丝力气努力用后穴夹住让弟弟舒服。

「──我爱你，战──」

然后一股热与抖动，让他一同感wyb的快乐。

快乐，是他们相遇、拥有了彼此。

快乐，是他们勇敢做自己，勇敢宣示自己所爱。

不受流言蜚语摆布、不受他人决定他们该爱还是不该爱谁。

**

「明明都闹这么大，说好了你不发不闹事的……」

「当我是谁？我是wyb，主权就是我说了算。这还不算过分好吗？我要是真的要跟他们对着干，我就直接发和你的双人自拍了。哼。」

见小朋友那种占有欲满满的样子，他觉得挺幸福的。

勇敢面对，就是对互相的承诺与责任。

「嗯。以后我们再发自拍。」

他亲了一口他的狗崽崽。

Fin

「哥，快看这个！还有这个、还有这个。」

王一博传了一堆LOFTER的博君一肖同人文给他的战哥，各个香艳火辣、ji情满点！当然还有很多篇是柔情似水，如万年真坚爱情。

「你看、炸了吧。现在都12点了居然还有这──么多人在在线……你的微博真的炸了、已经一百万点赞了。」

「他们都等你呢，你不发我看她们是都不会睡了……哇、又有更新了，这些女生真能写、写的好像每天看光我身体一样，好可怕啊……」

「那你还看！而且你老福特的账号居然还在用？」

「偶尔看看、那次做完广告后的账号我也没删。哇、这个姿势好色！啧，她们居然也想象你……」

「天啊、热搜上这些都什么啊、嘿嘿，大成居然被逮着了！他说来无锡的时候伪装的很好，肯定没有狗仔发现……现在变成他跟我配CP了。」

「抢我什么锋头都可以不可以抢我战哥。等等他惨了，我要去呛他。」

今夜王一博真的无法抽身去横店找肖战庆祝，只能约好12点前倒数过生日，慰劳分隔两地的小情侣寂寞。  
但是几天前肖战就表明得很清楚，因为最近粉丝群实在太多争执了，他决定今年生日不要及时大肆宣扬庆祝，免得又闹上热搜。他虽然有和王一博讨论过要不要贴生日贺言这个问题，但是向来直接明了的王一博希望把这一点炫耀的机会留给他。

『我爱一个人希望坦坦荡荡。就算今天我不是你男朋友，也是名正言顺你最好的朋友，我比任何人都有这个资格第一个帮你庆祝。』

王一博的这番言语，肖战无法反驳。而且他心中也一丝窃喜，在自己身边的他是如此耿直、勇敢。

但是，凌晨零点零分就发生日祝贺给＂最好的朋友＂，而且还是自己博上贴文并非生庆留言……肖战只能说，这小朋友的占有欲真的太强了。

而他，愿意这样被占有。

果真王一博的一个贴文，炸了一百万…喔天啊，现在已经两百万人点赞了。而且除了上了热搜外，还有很多其他莫名其妙的骂文也跟着出现。  
肖战不愿意去打开，因为他知道他需表现的蛮不在乎，这样才是保护一博的最好方式。  
只要他俩不去介意，就没有什么可以影响他们。

肖战看着屏幕端的他，王一博，越来越坚强了。

「哼，让他们知道我就是这样。」

「谁不知道你啊、你自己看看这一篇篇文里…每个你都是…」

「都挺勇猛的。我觉得不错。」

「哇呜，这些小朋友们真的想象力太太太丰富了──太羞耻了、唉唷天呀、」

「我喜欢这个。」

王一博又丢了一个满满脏字的香辣激情文给他哥，手机画面那头的肖战应该是打开连结了，看没几句耳尖就红了。

「哇呜……我还不知道…有这种姿势……」

「战哥、下次试试…我觉得我体力行，抱着做问题不大……而且…我想看看你高潮骂脏字的样子。」

肖战摀住通红的脸。

「一定超美。」

肖战真的是……被这套直球吃死死。

他摀着脸点了点头，抬头偷瞄了一眼屏幕里的男孩，而王一博却是在低看微博留言。

「嘿、我觉得我太帅了。霸占主导权，爽！」

肖战长长的睫毛一翻，瞪了那个低着头的男孩一眼，啧了一声。

「说好了喔，不能反悔。」

王一博只是低头扯着嘴角笑着，肖战也笑了。

手指滑过几百万个祝福，尽管她们可能一辈子都不会知道真相，但是肖战知道，无论自己做出什么样的决定，那些人一定会支持他和一博。

现在的他，已经收到满满的能量，继续和这个男孩相爱下去。

废物结局。  
wyb，你够狠，害我们其他妄想都不必了。  
每天看你俩发糖我就肥死了。

发泄完，睡觉，明天再改错字。

我的正文那番苦情什么的他妈的去见鬼吧。

舒


End file.
